


Brother My Brother

by mage_989



Series: Que Sera Sera [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Sarek makes changes to the family structure and Spock has to deal with it in his usual way…poorly.





	Brother My Brother

The sun came up slowly over the city of San Francisco and McCoy opened one eye as the light began to spill into the bedroom. He stretched and as he sat up noticed that the other side of the bed was made. 

Either Spock had gotten up early or he had never come to bed last night. Considering Spock had received a comm call from Sarek late last night and had told him not to wait up for him McCoy would bet real money it was the latter. He groaned and fell back against the pillows. Why did have to fall in love with a stubborn mule who refused to talk about his feelings?

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to relax until this was dealt with McCoy got up and he entered the kitchen to see Spock sitting at the table in the clothes he had been wearing the day before. With Carina curled up around his shoulders and purring loudly.

Oh dear it really was that bad.

“Have you been here all night?”

Spock gave a short nod.

McCoy started getting breakfast ready for Carina and her little ones, who weren’t all that little anymore, as he thought about how to approach this delicately.

“Does Sarek want you to accompany him on a diplomatic mission?”

“No the call was for a personal reason.”

McCoy frowned.

“Was there some kind of medical concern?”

“No, they are both in fine health.”

Oh he’d talked to both of them double the stress. As the brood and their mother started eating McCoy gathered up the rest of the breakfast items and added an extra bag to Spock’s tea.

“Well if it’s not a health issue and he doesn’t want you to rearrange your own work schedule for him than surely that call from Sarek and Perrin wasn’t that bad?”

“It was…interesting.”

McCoy sighed he knew Spock was struggling with this whole step mom thing, but he was quickly tiring of non-answers.

“Come on, Spock, I know she’s not Amanda and that these things take time to adjust to, but that’s no reason to act like a petulant teenager.”

As if to prove his point Spock folded his arms and slumped down further in his chair. “Yes, Perrin is competent, loyal, and good for my father. None of that requires me to like the woman.”

McCoy bit back a sarcastic remark and handed Spock his tea with a bit more force than was necessary. 

Going back for own he still tried to remain calm. “Okay, I know isn’t the best family relationship you’ve had, but you shouldn’t be neglecting yourself like this over it. I mean what could they have possibly said that requires you sitting up in our kitchen all night?” McCoy asked, putting his mug to his lips.

“They informed me that Perrin is expecting.”

McCoy spat out his drink into the kitchen sink.

Spock got up from the table and came over, rubbing his back as he coughed.

“S-She’s pregnant?!” McCoy finally managed.

“Indeed.”

Well…damn.

“Should I congratulate you?”

“Now you see my dilemma.”

With McCoy now as shell-shocked as Spock they sat at the kitchen table and discussed the issue.

They quickly came to the conclusion that there was very little they could do about it. The decision to have a child wasn’t theirs to make. The baby was going to come whether they liked it or not and so Spock would simply have to deal with the situation as it happened, and the unfortunate feelings that clearly came with it. 

***

Time moved forward as was its way. The pregnancy went smoothly and Perrin gave birth to a boy weighing six pounds and 8.56 ounces that they named Saluk.

Spock would see the boy often when he went to Vulcan on business and was roped into the joy that was bestowed upon all older siblings: babysitting.

He was doing so now at his father’s house, watching over the young life that had so recently come to live in it. They were seated on one of the couches in the lounge, a set of brightly coloured blocks in young hands, while older hands held a PADD and checked his schedule for the coming week. Spock looked away from his work for a moment and down at Saluk. Sometimes it was still a bit hard to believe, even with the physical proof right in front of him. 

He was a brother again. 

He was now in the, so called, undesirable place of middle child. An illogical thought to have really considering he and Sybok would never meet again, and he and Saluk were so far apart in age that Saluk would be raised as an only child. Still it was distressing. Unlike Sybok he was not fully Vulcan by blood. Unlike Saluk he was not fully Vulcan by behaviour. Sarek and Perrin were very alike and would raise Saluk differently than he had been raised he could already see that.

Spock sighed now Perrin, she was still a difficult subject. His father’s remarriage was clearly a match made in...somewhere potentially pleasant. The age difference, although striking at first, was a proper choice as she would likely outlive Sarek. He also knew the logic of taking another wife. Pon Farr still came every seven years, even to the aged. Also after spending so many years together Sarek would not be used to life alone. Spock knew that he and McCoy still were not, even with Jim gone for many years now. His aversion to Perrin was something he was still working through though even now. He knew it was not that he thought this meant his father loved his mother any less. He just simply didn’t like the woman. She was so very different from his mother, more reserved, far more introverted, and rather abrasive in Spock’s opinion. 

In truth he felt like an outsider within his own family when she was around. It seemed that she did not want to engage with him as anything more than an unwanted acquaintance. That she wanted to be the only one is his father’s world and that all reminders of the life that had gone on before she had come were to be ignored; until babysitting was required of course. 

It was logical in many respects, and emotionally painful. The whole situation left Spock with thoughts that he had not known since the days before his five year mission on board the Enterprise with Jim and the crew. Thoughts that he did not belong in the life Sarek and Perrin were building; thoughts that everyone was, once again, un-accepting of him. That he was simply a tool for childminding in this instance and nothing more.

“Spock.”

Spock’s eyes widened, not sure that he had heard Saluk’s first word correctly. He looked down at him.

“Repeat that.”

Saluk cuddled closer to his brother’s side and spoke again.

“Spock.”

Well, perhaps those last thoughts deserved some revaluation 

The End


End file.
